Earth Skills
"Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here." ~Rayleigh Griffin to the 100 Summary Having discovered that Jasper may still be alive; Rayleigh, Clarke, Bellamy, Wells, Murphy, and Finn set out on a mission to locate him, and are shocked at what they find. Plot Rayleigh, Clarke, Finn, Monty, and Octavia flee through the woods after witnessing Jasper getting speared in the chest by an unknown Grounder. Monty trips and falls and they see a misshapen human skull on the ground. They hear Jasper screaming and race back to the river bed to find Jasper gone. They flee back to the drop ship. When they return to camp, Rayleigh stops the fight between Wells and Murphy. Wells shoves Murphy off and stands near Rayleigh and Clarke as Bellamy rushes over to Octavia when he sees she was injured. Wells asks where the food is, and Rayleigh explains they were attacked by a Grounder on their way to Mount Weather, and about Jasper getting injured. Clarke then sees Wells' wristband is missing and when Rayleigh berates the 100 as a group, telling them they are idiots because life support on the Ark is failing and taking off their wristbands is killing everyone on the Ark as well as all the delinquents because they need the people from the Ark to come down and help them. Bellamy counters her by calling the 100 "survivors." Rayleigh shakes her head and walks off, telling Clarke they're going after Jasper. Rayleigh and Clarke gather supplies for the rescue mission and Clarke says she'll wait for her on the lower level, which Rayleigh agrees. Wells finds Rayleigh and wants to go with her to find Jasper, but she shoots him down. She tells Monty to stay behind to work on communicating with the Ark. When Finn arrives, she discovers that he is too afraid to go because of what happened to Jasper and calls him a coward and leaves with Clarke behind her. Wells follows Rayleigh and Clarke, despite their protests. Outside the drop ship, Rayleigh approaches Bellamy, who is tending to Octavia's injury. Octavia tells them she is coming but Clarke tells Octavia her leg will just slow them down. Rayleigh asks Bellamy to join them because he has a gun. Bellamy tells Murphy to come with him and orders Atom to watch Octavia. Bellamy talks to Murphy about his plan to get both Rayleigh's and Clarke's wristbands. Bellamy and Murphy try to get Rayleigh's and Clarke's wristbands, only for Rayleigh to injure the two and pull Clarke back. She locks eyes with Bellamy telling him the only way the Ark will think her and her sister are dead is if they're actually dead. Finn arrives just then, which breaks the tension, and suggests splitting up to cover more ground. Rayleigh follows Finn and Clarke with a small distance separating them. Bellamy joins her and makes casual conversation until they reach the riverbed where Jasper was attacked. Rayleigh points where Jasper was when the spear hit him and says they need to find him before he bleeds to death. Bellamy notes the reason Rayleigh is so determined to save Jasper is because she couldn't save her father. Rayleigh faces Bellamy and tells him that he doesn't know anything about her. They meet up with Finn and Clarke on the opposite shoreline where they find a trail of Jasper's blood. Murphy asks if they are going in the right direction and Finn spots some more blood before they hear someone moaning in the distance. They head toward the sounds and they find Jasper strung up to a tree. Rayleigh hurries up to him but falls into a covered pit with Bellamy grabbing her arm just in time. However, one of the spikes at the bottom of the pit cuts Rayleigh's knee. Bellamy seems to contemplate letting Rayleigh go for a brief moment before they all manage to pull her up. Finn offers to climb up and cut Jasper down. Rayleigh cuts off the right sleeve of her shirt for Clarke to use as bandage to tie around her bleeding knee. Finn and Murphy are cutting Jasper down from the tree when they hear a low growling coming from a black jaguar. Rayleigh calls for Bellamy to use his gun but when Bellamy reaches for it, he finds Wells has stolen it. Wells uses the gun and fires multiple times at the jaguar, grazing it once. The jaguar pounces toward Bellamy and Wells fires the last bullet, killing the jaguar. Rayleigh looks between the dead animal the one who shot it, and Bellamy points out to Wells that she finally sees him. Clarke and Finn help Jasper back to the camp, Wells carries Rayleigh since she can't walk, and Bellamy and Murphy carry the jaguar back for dinner. It's nightfall when the group returns to the campsite, Finn and Clarke get Jasper inside the drop ship and Rayleigh follows, cleaning blood off his body, promising Jasper she wasn't gonna let him die. Rayleigh exits the ship and sees the delinquents taking their wristbands off in exchange for food, since she knows the importance of the wristbands, she sits a few feet away from the drop ship. Wells joins her, handing her a piece of meat and sits beside her. He asks about Jasper and Rayleigh replies he's stable, but without medicine he'll probably die within a few days. Wells kisses Rayleigh and admits he's still in love with her, which Rayleigh responds that what he did is not easily forgiven and walks away. Bellamy catches Rayleigh just outside the drop ship and Rayleigh snaps at him before ducking inside and setting up a bed next to Jasper so she could check on him throughout the night. Cast * Claire Holt as Rayleigh Griffin * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Eli Goree as Wells Jaha * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Richard Harmon as John Murphy Quotes * Finn: "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder." * Rayleigh: "It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors." * Clarke: "The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." * Finn:"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." ~Finn, Rayleigh, and Clarke to the 100 about the discovery of the Grounders * Rayleigh: "Idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us." ~Rayleigh telling the 100 the truth about why they were sent to Earth * Finn: "I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet." * Clarke: "So what, we let Jasper die? That's not gonna happen." * Rayleigh: "Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward." * Finn: "It's not an adventure, Princess Commander. It's a suicide mission." * Rayleigh: "Fine, if you wanna stay, then stay." ~Finn refusing to go with the rescue party * Rayleigh: "Listen here you dicks, because I'm only gonna say this once; the only way the Ark is gonna think we're dead, is if we're dead. Got it?" ~Rayleigh to Bellamy and Murphy about her and Clarke removing their wristbands. * Bellamy: "You know Princess, I think I know why you're so hellbent on this mission; saving Jasper. And why you're so overprotective of Clarke." * Rayleigh: "You know nothing about-" * Bellamy: "You couldn't save you father before Jaha floated him." * Rayleigh: "You have no right to talk about my father. And you know nothing about me." ~Bellamy to Rayleigh about the rescue mission * Wells: "Ray. I still love you. I never stopped." * Rayleigh: "Wells, what you did. It's not easily forgiven. If you thought following me down here and carrying me back to camp is gonna make me love you again, you're mistaken." ~Wells admitting his feelings and Rayleigh's reply * Bellamy: "Trouble in paradise, Princess?" . * Rayleigh: "Screw you." ~Bellamy and Rayleigh's last conversation at the end Body Count No character deaths occurred in this episode. Notes and Trivia * The disfigured skull Clarke picks is the only disfigured skull shown in season one. It is also the first skeleton shown in season one. * During their conversation while paired up, it's implied that Bellamy and Rayleigh knew each other back on the Ark. * Bellamy hesitated to pull Rayleigh up from a Grounder pit because he needed the Ark to think she was dead. If she fell she would have died. * Wells' feelings for Rayleigh are confirmed in this episode: he admitted he was still in love with her. Contrary, Rayleigh's feelings for Wells seem to be the opposite. * It's hinted on Bellamy's part that he enjoys the one-sided rift between Wells and Rayleigh, hinting he may have feelings for her. * This episode and "Contents Under Pressure" are the only episodes where no character deaths occur. Playlist Category:CyberChick135 Fanfiction Category:The Princess Commander series Category:The Princess Commander Episodes